


Fixed your watch

by FanFicReader01



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: It was that time of the year again. Almost. Christmas. The time to gather around the Christmas tree with your family and open the nice presents Santa placed there the night before. It was the time to sing Christmas carols together and just have a fun time.But that kind of Christmas wasn’t for the Drake brothers. Not anymore since mom passed away and dad left home and never came back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heheh, this took me way too long to write xD  
> Actually wrote a part of it in november! Finally found some motivation again :) SO enjoy

It was that time of the year again. Almost. Christmas. The time to gather around the Christmas tree with your family and open the nice presents Santa placed there the night before. It was the time to sing Christmas carols together and just have a fun time.

But that kind of Christmas wasn’t for the Drake brothers. Not anymore since mom passed away and dad left home and never came back.

They now only had each other.

 

Sam was always working to get the two of them alive.

Nate knew and for Christmas he wanted to surprise his older brother. He actually wanted to spare enough money to buy a nice present but even with the money Nate had put aside, he couldn’t afford the compass he wanted to buy.

It was just one day before Christmas and Nate had to come up with something quickly. Sam wouldn’t be home until midnight probably, which gave Nate an advantage.

 His eyes scanned the small living room. Looking for something he could maybe use.

Between the whole mess, Nate noticed a sparkling object. When he inspected the thing closer, he saw it was Sam’s watch. It was the watch mom had gave him a few months before she passed. The thing was old already: it used to be from granny who had given it to her daughter Cassandra.

Must’ve forgotten to take the thing with him, Nate thought.

Not that the watch would be of any use anyways. Darn thing got damaged about a month ago. With no money to repair it, Sam deemed it useless. But precious nonetheless.

 

That’s it! Nate could try to repair mom’s watch. Over the past few months he had learned himself to repair some stuff around the house.

He had fixed the coffee machine already. The watch couldn’t be that more difficult, could it?

Hopefully he could repair it just in time.

 

\---

 

‘Nathan! I’m home! Brought us some food too!’ Sam’s voice was heard in the hallway and Nate got startled because he didn’t expect Sam to be this soon.

His older brother was in the living room before he knew it. ‘Ay, whatcha hiding there?’ Sam peeked over Nate’s shoulder and the younger Drake had to cover the watch with both hands.

 ‘Nothing! I, was just going to clean the house!’ Nate lied and Sam knew. He raised his eyebrow and snorted.  
 ‘Alright, kid. But first, dinner!’, Sam put a plastic bag on the table. ‘Got us some fries’ he said with a smirk.

 ‘Yum!’ Nate said amused, eagerly waiting to get served. ‘I know it isn’t Christmas yet, but I wanted us to have a good meal this time around’ Sam said.

They both had their fries in silence. After the meal, Sam cleaned up the dishes and Nate retreated to his own room where he busied himself with the watch again.

 

\---

It was almost midnight.  The watch was fixed, finally.

Nate was pretty proud of himself. The darn thing was a pain in the ass because of the detail work it required. He looked around in his room to see if he could wrap the watch in something nice.

‘Nothing’, Nate mumbled to himself.

He used simple paper instead and used a rubber band to keep it all together.

‘This should do’ Nate sighed, a tad disappointed that he didn’t have colorful wrapping paper.

He strolled down the stairs and looked for his brother.

 ‘Sam? You’re still here?’ Nate shouted when he didn’t saw him in the kitchen.

‘Livingroom!’ Sam yelled back.

He found the older Drake on the couch reading some magazine. His brother looked up.

 ‘What’s up, Nathan? Something wrong?’ Sam laid the magazine down on the table and focused on his younger brother.

 ‘I know it’s not Christmas yet, but I got you a present. Sort of present. It’s not much, I know but I hope you’ll appreciate it’ Nate stammered a bit nervously. Sam gave him a reassuring smile and took the present.

 He observed the little package carefully and tapped it. ‘Well, what can I say, Nate? I have no idea what it is.’

 Curiously Sam unwrapped the gift and a bright smile appeared on his lips when he saw what it was.

‘You shouldn’t have done that. How much did you pay? I’ll return it to you’ Sam said.

 ‘I fixed it myself’ Nate fumbled with his hands behind his back.

‘That’s amazing! Thank you so much, Nathan. I love you’ Sam exclaimed. He stood up to give his little brother a warm hug.

 ‘That’s the greatest present I’ve got’ Sam mumbled.

‘You’re welcome’ Nate replied.

 ‘You know what’s pretty cool too? I finally got a decent job. So tomorrow I’ll treat you to a good drink!’ Sam announced happily. Nate’s eyes sparked when his brother told him the good news.

 ‘Awesome! We might have a great Christmas after all!’ he exclaimed. Sam nodded.

‘Indeed, brother, indeed.’

They both ended up on the couch together, cuddling and eventually falling asleep.

The next morning it was snowing.

 

 

 


End file.
